Smokin'
by vividdecadence
Summary: When they meet at Punk Hazard, Law offers Smoker some playful ways to make it out alive. Little does he know, that the marine intends in no way to play by Law's rules.


A little Easter present to you guys!

I'm still amazed that people are barely shipping those two yet but oh well, I do. So here we go! Enjoy the story and remember: I love, love, love reviews ;)

* * *

The world around him is nothing but a blur. Only a few seconds ago he was out in the snow and seemingly on the verge of death, now there's solid walls around him and a pale ceiling light swings in a soft breeze and flickers every now and then. The screaming of his crew still resounds in his ears, Tashigi's cries especially piercing and loud. Always worried sick, always calling out for him but if needed, they are nothing but a useless bunch of half-wits. He grins against the concrete floor and tries to prop himself up but his head is spinning violently, blood gushing through his ears and he wonders why, since there is nothing but a dark hole left in his chest.

Playing around in the snow had been fun. A simple task, nothing too demanding and very much to Law's pleasure. A little distraction form the job works wonders sometimes and he would have easily taken on a few marines more, hadn't it been for their Captain. Smoker was known amongst the pirates. Not because he was a particularly good marine, but rather a particularly dangerous one and one of the few who had dared to step into the New World so far. It seems, Law ponders silently, that not only pirates tried to make a name of themselves on this side of the Grand Line. Since the arrival of some more intruders however – and frankly, he does not feel like seeing Mugiwara again at all right now – he's decided to find a better place to solve the matter. To get a little more _intimate _if necessary.

"Now, now", Law's voice echoes through the large, mainly empty hall. A storage room possibly, with only a few wooden boxes and some jute bags piling up. "I told you you should not have entered this island."

He kicks Smokers ribs, gentle enough to not damage anything and he peeks down at the massive body on the floor, tilting his head curiously.

"You and I both know that you are not dead. Stop mocking me."

"Give it back", Smoker's voice sounds a little husky and he coughs violently, before trying to prop himself up once again.

"What? This?"

Law crouches down before him, holding the pulsating square with Smoker's heart before his face. The marine eyes the beating organ for a moment, unsure whether to feel sick or rather fascinated. As soon as he tries to grab it, Law quickly snatches it from him again and hides it behind his back, a gleeful smirk on his lips.

"Na-ah. Don't think I'll give my greatest trump card away so easily, White Hunter."

Smoker snarls at him, clenching his fists in frustration.

"You'll be fine without it for a while. Maybe a little while longer even, if I go through with my plan to cut you up and scatter you in all those boxes until nobody will be able to find every single part of you anymore."

"Try it", the marine growls.

Law chuckles quietly, tossing the beating heart lightly from one hand to the other until Smoker grinds his teeth, unmoving with tautness. His chest suddenly hurts and his breath comes in fits and starts, the heart in the cube beating violently.

"What's this?" Law sounds amused. "Getting a little nervous, Vice Admiral? No worries, I won't harm your precious heart. Who knows what I might do to it? Maybe put it in a jar and keep it on my desk for a while?"

"You're despicable."

"And you are admirable for still having the balls to talk to me like that in your position."

And he _does_ find it interesting. Most interesting to be honest. He watches the marine before him for a while, carefully examining the muscles, the short white hair and the strained look on his features and he seems to enjoy the pissed off glare that Smoker offers him. A distinct curiosity blossoms in his chest. Not entirely unknown, that's for sure, but definitely unexpected, since he had never anticipated that a marine, of all creatures, could one day prove to be so interesting. He tilts his head again and reaches out, but before his fingers touch Smoker, a well-known twirling circle appears out of thin air beneath the palm of his hand.

"Room."

Smoker bares his teeth, watching cautiously as the dome like walls extend around them. With one flick of his fingers, Law turns him on his back and he does not even try to conceal his curious, almost lusting glances, as his eyes roam over the muscular torso at his feet.

"I could, however, find a more fun time activity with you and maybe leave you in one piece. With the occasional loss of a limb of course, but you might get that back soon enough."

Enclosed by the odd room that Law has created, the ceiling light begins to flicker even more violently and a strange gleam appears in Law's grey eyes. Something remotely scary, Smoker quietly admits to himself but would never voice his fear. Not before that punk.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Glad I'm not a violent guy, huh?" Law chuckles again. "I could pin you on the ground and rape you until you fling yourself into the sea, full of shame and feeling dirty. Not that I would ever do that, now that we're on the same side, eh Smoker?"

"I'm not on your side", Smoker cusses and Law smiles dangerously.

"Don't say that. I might change my mind."

With one swift move, Smoker finds Law on top of him, straddling his hips with a mocking smile on his face. Smoker helplessly watches as his heart disappears into nowhere, transported to another room of this unholy place.

"Have you every felt anything so weird that you will never lose that feeling again, no matter how hard you try?"

Smoker furrows his brows, unsure what to reply to that. Law simply smirks and slowly, teasingly slow really, pushes his hand into the black hole that sits where Smoker's heart once was. There's nothing there, no flesh, no muscles, no bones and yet it feels like his heart is clenched tightly, touched right at the core and Smoker arches his back. It doesn't hurt. It's not exactly unpleasant either. Simply friggin' weird and it creeps him out.

"Odd, isn't it? Something _penetrating_ your heart?" the word rolls off Law's tongue. "I've thought of a game, Vice Admiral. Hope you're feeling a little playful."

"Not usually."

"Well you should. Your body is the prize. If you are able to, well… satisfy me", Law bends down and places a soft, nearly chaste kiss on Smoker's lips. "I will leave your body sound and whole. If you fail, you will fail in pieces."

Law moves his fingers in the black hole that is Smoker's chest, scissoring, poking and clenching into a fist. It feels disgusting, Smoker finds. And abhorrently hot. Admitting that before a pirate though sounds like a crime of the worst sort however and Smoker knows that he would rather bite off his own tongue than to let Law know that this strange feeling is somewhat arousing.

"Don't even try to lie to me", Law chuckles and Smoker snarls at him once again. "Remember where I'm sitting?"

A slight movement of Law's hips and Smoker is painfully reminded of the rear hovering right above his crotch. Not a good position to be in, really. Especially not when one wants to conceal pure and yet completely uncalled for lust.

"Get off me."

"Hm. No."

"Last warning Trafalgar."

"Or, what? You can't arrest me, you can't even hurt me anymore. I'm off-limits to you. Remember?"

Smoker is unsure what he hates more. Law enjoying this or himself enjoying this somehow. He shouldn't. He wouldn't normally, not when dealing with a filthy pirate and no matter how well Law bought himself into the Shichibukai, he remains a pirate.

"Frustrating, isn't it?"

The heavy belt on Smoker's pants clicks and chatters as Law unbuckles it, followed by the rustling of fabric. With one hand in his chest, another hand finds its way into his pants and Law smirks again, obviously pleased by the lack of underwear.

"Is that why they made you a Vice Admiral now? After all that position surely is meant for quite a-", he bites his lip. "-prominent member. Of the navy I mean."

"Sure you do", Smoker hisses between clenched teeth. This feels wrong on so many level but so extraordinarily good on another one, though he's not sure what arouses him more: the fingers in his pants or in his chest.

When Law presses his lips on his, he doesn't protest anymore. A small voice in the back of his head commands him to but he quickly shushes it before his mind goes a little blank anyways. He hates this pirate. He truly finds him despicable. Yet there is something remarkably alluring about Law, dangerous and wrong and still most exciting.

He gasps as Law pulls his hand from the hole in his chest again and again it feels like he is missing something that should actually be there. He is soon distracted though, when he notices the slender fingers hovering over the buttons of Law's coat, opening one after the other slowly, revealing nothing but bare skin.

"Whore", Smoker chunters and Law smirks again.

"What about it, Vice Admiral? Want to live or rest in pieces?"

Some seconds pass and Law refuses to believe that the marine would actually prefer being stuffed into copious boxes to some hot playtime. When Smoker proves him right though, it comes as a bit of a surprise. One single movement and Smoker is sitting up, a strong, not very comfortable grip around Law's waist as he pulls him closer to his bare, loopholed chest and simply buries his teeth in the crook of his neck.

Law gasps. This went easier as expected and Smoker soon proves his guesswork right. The marine can turn into one ferocious beast if he feels like it.

Law's neck is soon bruised, just as his collarbones and his chest. Bitten, licked and teased, the Heart Captain can't help but give in to every touch and though no moan comes over his lips yet, the storage room is soon filled with quiet pants and sighs.

"Playful after all."

It's a mere whisper against Smoker's lips, soon hushed with a passionate kiss and Law cannot deny that he enjoys the large, rough hands on his soft skin, pushing the heavy coat off his shoulders. The chilly air hits his heated skin right on and Law shudders, sighing once more.

"Only by my rules."

Suddenly the smirk vanishes from Law's lips and appears on Smoker's. Before the Heart Captain can mutter another word, the marine becomes blurred, slowly resolving into thin air.

"Oh no. No, that move is unfair."

Law tries to grasp a hand or an arm but anything he touches soon turns into smoke, wafting and wavering around him.

"You started it", he hears Smoker's voice somewhere in the mist and a comfortable chill runs down his spine.

He can't make out a solid frame anymore but instead of fear, he feels excitement boiling up in his innards and, most of all, in his crotch. He is suddenly pulled back on his feet and gasps again, looking around for something firm but there's nothing there. Only white, tight smoke.

"Now, what are you gonna do Smoker?"

The button of his pants suddenly pops open and before he can protest in any way, his pants are down around his ankles and someone, or rather something, firmly and without any warning, grabs his most sensitive parts between his legs.

This time, Law moans. Shamelessly and loud and he hears a dark snicker by his left ear.

When he looks down, he finds the smoke especially dense before his crotch, wavering and wafting quickly like liquid quicksilver, shining in the dim, flickering lights of the room. And he feels it. He feels every touch, everywhere on his oversensitive skin.

The smoke curls itself around his waist and draws an invisible line down his thigh until it reaches the hollow of his knee. This is where a hand suddenly appears again, strong fingers dig into his soft skin and yank his leg up, wrapping it around a, now solid and stark naked, hip and Law moans when he feels Smoker's crotch pressing against his.

He feels the marine's lips on his neck and shoulders, he sees him again and touches eagerly, leaving bright red, slightly bleeding scratches on the broad back. He feels the muscles moving and working under each touch and when he moans right into Smoker's ear, the Vice Admiral smirks against his neck.

"No time to waste, eh?"

Law chuckles and reaches out but this time his hands grab nothing but thin air again.

"This is getting tedious, Smoker."

"Is it?"

The voice comes from nowhere and so does the sudden tickling down his back. Law looks around but can't spot anybody. Suddenly a feeling of discomfort overcomes him.

"Smoker?"

The smoke builds up around his hips once again, dense enough that his private parts are invisible, well hidden in the dense mist. He warily watches as the smoke wavers on and the tickling grows stronger.

"Smo-"

A cry suddenly echoes through the storage room and Law moans wide-eyed as he feels something consolidating in his entirely unprepared backside. So that's what the tickling had been. Smoke entering him slowly and teasingly and now he feels Smoker's broad and muscular chest in his back, his cock deeply buried within him without any warning, any preparation and any consideration.

He feels it thrusting in and out, sometimes dissolving, sometimes hardening and it is driving him around the bend. It hurts and burns and caresses and tickles and he feels himself going mad with lust and frustration. How do you touch something that obviously doesn't want to be touched?

One second it's smoke, the other it's adamant flesh and Law soon sees nothing but stars, moaning and screaming at the top of his lungs. Never before has he felt something remotely as this.

It only takes a few minutes – and embarrassingly short time really – until he comes, screaming his orgasm out but not once does Smoker's name leave his lips. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Something snickers in his back, deep and obviously delighted and Law finds himself spend and somewhat pissed off. He doesn't appreciate it when someone changes the rules to the game he enjoys the most.

The air flickers, the smoke slowly becoming a little more solid again until Smoker's face eventually appears before him, closely followed by his neck, shoulders and chest. Law glares up at him, still panting heavily but before Smoker can even try to touch him again, Law is on the move.

It happens too quickly for the marine to comprehend.

A flick from Law's fingers and he suddenly holds Smoker's jutte in his hands. Smoker's eyes grow wide but before he can protest, he feels the metal hard against his throat and with the Seastone tip touching his skin, he violently lands flat on his back as his Devil Fruit abilities fail. The jutte digs itself into the concrete floor and Smoker is stuck beneath his own weapon, keeping his neck in a bench vice grip.

"Interesting", Law pants, lowering himself down onto the, now solid, marine. "Very intriguing. But my games are played by my rules."

Smoker's hips buckle when he feels Law sitting himself down onto him and he once again arches his back when he feels the heat engulfing him again. Hot and slick and tight, he soon sees stars and being caught beneath his weapon isn't half bad anymore.

He digs his fingers deep into Law's thighs, leaving dark marks and bruises and the Heart Captain throws his head back, moaning deeply. The Seastone prevents Smoker from performing any more tricks and he watches aroused as Law uses the jutte as support, while he lowers himself down onto his cock and then heaves himself up again, slowly picking up speed.

Soon, Smoker doesn't care anymore that he can't move properly. He doesn't care that Law has the upper hand and he doesn't care that he is completely at the Heart Captain's mercy. That heat, the sight, the feeling and Law's soft moans blur out his senses and knock out his brain.

When Law comes again, he violently presses the jutte further down on Smoker's throat, nearly choking the marine and it has been that little bit of violence that was missing for Smoker to closely follow Law over the edge. He pants and coughs as Law leans his forehead against the cool metal of Smoker's weapon, panting for air.

Something is racing in Smoker's chest though there is no way it could be his heart.

"So", Law smirks, still panting, his breath coming in puffs before his lips in the cold air. "Will you leave the island now?"

Smoker grins up to him.

"No way in hell."


End file.
